starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Huge queen
The Huge Queen is a Zerg strain evolved from the Large Queen, which in turn evolves from the Queen. It appears in StarCraft II. Game Unit Queens move slowly except when on the Creep due to their Creep Move ability, making "Queen-rushing" difficult.Browder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5. Queens are much more powerful in overall combat ability on the Creep.Freelancer. 2008-06-28. FIRST WWI StarCraft 2 Sneak Peak. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-28. The Huge Queen is produced from a morph of the Large Queen. If the Huge Queen dies, it can be produced again at the Hatchery/Lair/Hive as a Huge Queen. Abilities In addition to the abilities of its predecessor, the Huge Queen has new abilities. *'Burrow' :Main article: Burrow :*Like many other Zerg ground units, the Queen can burrow.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. *'Deep Tunnel' **Ability Cost: Cooldown (15 seconds)INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 **"Queen tunnels deep underground and surfaces at target Zerg building." StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. **This ability enables the Queen to "teleport" underground from one friendly structure to the next,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez). 2008-03-11. Queen + overlord ballance? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-11. even to another base.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 *'Mutant Larva' :Main article: Mutant Larva **Queens have the ability to morph Larvae into Mutant Larvae. This ability has a resource cost, and is considered time-consuming. **Mutant Larvae can almost instantly transform into another Zerg breed, at the standard resource cost, quickly countering enemy tactics.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. *'Swarm Infestation' :Main article: Swarm Infestation **Ability Cost: 100 , 10 seconds cooldown.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. :*"Makes Zerg buildings in target area rapidly launch attacks at nearby enemies."StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. :*The Queen can temporarily alter any Zerg structure to grow an organic turret, which attacks enemy units.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The attack appears as small colored flies.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. March StarCraft II Zerg Coverage - Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-12. Development The Queen used to spawn numerous types of structures upon the Creep. Creep does not belong to any one player, which gave the Queen the ability to spawn structures upon "enemy" Creep in enemy bases. This ability has since been lost.Freelancer. 2008-06-28. FIRST WWI StarCraft 2 Sneak Peak. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-28.Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16. When the Queen created a structure, she was not required on-site like an SCV; rather, she builds in much the same way that a Probe creates Protoss structures.Gunnar "Leord" Petzall 2008-03-14. The Zerg Queen. IncGamers. Accessed 2008-04-11. The Queen had base defense duties, including laying eggs that hatch into suicide attackers.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. And the Huge Queen no longer has: *'Toxic Creep' **Ability Cost: 100 **This ability enables the Queen to "poison" a small area of Creep, injuring enemy units over that Creep.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. References